Jiraiya's Naive Red Haired Goddess
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Commissioned Work: The pervy sage always has had an eye for quality, but what happens when instead of doing his usual routine of coping a feel of big Tsunade, he decides to try a more...sneaky approach with a slightly younger woman? At the ripe age of eighteen Kushina is the most beautiful girl in Konoha, one that if not for her attitude would surely be taken.


***** ** **ALERT* READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE**** ** **BEFORE**** ** **READING THIS STORY!****

 **A/N: HELLO AGAIN, EVERYONE! Yes, I am back with another** **Naruto** **one shot! It has been way too long, but please before you read this please understand that this is a paid commission, as in someone else told me what they wanted, the themes and very general outline and I wrote it. Some is a little OOC, but not much. Mainly though if you don't like reluctant things then DO NOT READ THIS! I love the characters, girls especially of** **these shows** **and** **a** **gain this is a commission so these ideas and views are not my own. Please do not flame or attack if you don't like this kind of thing, just do not read. As I said, you've been warned, but if** **you do enjoy reluctant pervy things as I do a little,** **then I think you'll enjoy it.**

 ** **Konoha, Women's Public Baths:****

"Oh yeah, baby…where are ya?..." Those perverted words the young sage had said oh so many times over the years leaping from his lips once more, as much as he said them there really only seemed to be _one_ thing that tended to change with each time they were uttered… _which_ girl he was saying them about. Dark eyes staring through the space between him and the doorway at the end of the room, the girl in question today was not one he had previously perved on. "…Come on…you know you want to come in and show your friend Jiraiya the goods…"

The past week had been a pretty fruitful one so he was feeling fairly good about his chances at seeing a ton of skin today, and maybe even _feeling_ some skin if everything he was planning actually ended up panning out. "I know you don't have huge knockers like Tsunade, but I'm not picky…" Snickering to himself a bit as he waited, the pervy sage couldn't help thinking back to when he'd been in the girls hot springs last week. "Yeah…the beating was _SO_ worth getting to see her wash those huge blonde melons of hers…" That grin of his widening all the more, the man almost failed to notice the sounds of footsteps coming towards the room he was hiding in, one falling after the other in a pattern. "…So big…and heavy…oh Tsunade why won't you just let me hold them for you with my face!...UHMM!"

 _Shooop!_

The wooden sliding door flying open, Jiraiya had to quickly cover his mouth with both hands, lest his stupid ramblings about hot babes got him caught… _again. 'At least she could have let her huge boobs bounce around when she beat my head in…'_ The man still thinking back to the serious trouncing he got at the hands of the insanely well-endowed Tsunade, everything seemed to leave him as the girl he had been waiting for appeared before his very eyes, _'Kushina…'_

One arm still clutching the door after sliding it open, her left hand held tightly onto the front of her towel as she entered the room, Kushina, that one girl who Jiraiya had waited so long to see now at long last standing before him. "Huh?...I thought I heard someone in here…" The girl said to herself as she slowly shut the door behind her. It was so hard for the pervy sage in the corner to stay quiet though, given what the girl was wearing it really shouldn't have been any sort of surprise to anyone though. "…Oh well, I guess it was nothing…" The red haired girl breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes, but even as she did those of her company remained wide open.

' _Oh man…Kushina…she's here…and she's just as hot as I knew she was!...'_ Jiraiya made sure to think to himself this time, no way in hell he was going to allow himself to get caught again just because he was dumb enough to talk out loud about the eyeful he was getting. _'…Eighteen years old and she's only wearing a bath towel!...'_ His dark orbs running up and down her scantily clad body, even though the man was hiding in the corner, hidden with the use of his invisibility jutsu, _he_ could still see her with no problem whatsoever! _'…I can't pass up a chance at shots like these!...'_ Thinking those pervy thoughts to himself, Jiraiya quickly raised his camera up, and with one click after another he took picture after picture of the towel wearing girl, her soft silky smooth skin captured perfectly for his later enjoyment.

Both of her hands rising up to brush some water out of her hair, Kushina truly was a sight any man would be lucky to see. The girl was at the true beginning of her sexual peak, eighteen years old and already the body that had laid straight for so long in youth had formed the curves so many men and some _women_ wished to see. Her hair, like a never ending waterfall of pinkish red silk hung down from the high pony tail she kept it in even though she had just been in the hot springs. But it was not her hair which made Jiraiya drool, his camera clicking on her pure untouched body.

No…it was what lied below… _'Whoa…they may not be Tsunade battleships, but Kushina's boobs look amazing!...'_ His pervy gaze locking on her chest, the sage estimated that her perky mounds had to be at least a C cup, maybe bigger, but it was hard to get an accurate estimate with her towel wrapped so tightly around her body, softer breasts were much easier to hide that way after all. Still pressing the button on his camera, the invisible ninja moved it slowly down her body, the towel covered most of her though and as much as he wanted to just run over and pull it down if he wanted to stay hidden and accomplish his secret mission he _could not_ be exposed, thankfully Kushina wasn't the best at tying knots…

"Kiyaaah!..." The redhead letting out a sudden squeal, Jiraiya set his camera to record just as he lowered it enough so that his eyes could see the most wonderful scene as it unfolded. Apparently too distracted with drying her hair, Kushina had moved around just a little too much, the small knot holding her towel together suddenly unraveling, the girl could only look down in shock as the white cloth fell down to pool at her feet.

It was like a brand new jutsu being shown from behind a curtain, the towel falling down, Jiraiya could instantly tell that he had been correct in assuming the girl's boobs were bigger than they appeared, the restraining cloth leaving them, Kushina's large breasts bounced out into the open air, their immense amount of perkiness making them stand up with no drop at all to them! _'Aha! Yeah! They've gotta be at least Ds!...'_ He thought as he finally saw them, each one a perfect handful for the larger man, they were nice and pale, slightly more so than the rest of her skin, the small pink tips at the tops of them a lighter shade of red.

Not missing so much as a moment of this Jiraiya kept the camera rolling, everything he would need for the second reason why he was here to peep coming to him, _'…Heheh…wow Kushina really has one hell of a body under that towel!...'_ Grinning so wide it hurt, Jiraiya's eyes nearly exploded out of his head as he at long last saw that most sacred place between the girl's thin thighs, her legs parted from where she stood in shock, the older perv got one hell of an eyeful of her perfectly shaved pussy.

'… _And she's_ _got_ _to still be a virgin! Look at how tight she looks!...'_ Being as skilled as he was in the art of knowing the female form Jiraiya was fairly certain Kushina was pure…not that it mattered though…he would find out for sure later. Oh yes…he would find out _everything_ there was to know about the young ninja in time. The man struggling to hold back the many perverted comments ready to fly out of his lips, he stealthily tucked his camcorder back into his robes. _'…Oh yeah…I can't wait until you're mine, my sexy little redhead…'_ Jiraiya smirked devilishly at the nude girl as she slowly pulled her towel back around her body, covering up those perky boobs he had been staring at so much.

The older man having seen everything he could from where he was, had exactly what he needed in order to guarantee the towel clad ninja before him would show him the rest and more…even if she didn't want to at first. _'Perfect…once I show her these pics she will have to do anything I want…for as long as I want…'_ Taking care as to not let his target know he was there, the white haired sage made his escape. All he needed to do now was perform a couple jutsus and he would be all set to put his plan into action. After all, as great as it was seeing Kushina completely naked, the older man knew that fucking the redhead's virginity away would be oh so much better!

 **Jiraiya's House in the Woods:**

"So why did you tell me to come _ALL_ the way out to the woods with you again?..." Kushina, the most beautiful girl in Konoha asked her guide as they made their way to a small cabin in the middle of the forest. Her long red hair pulled up into a long pony tail, the girl really was a looker if there ever was such a thing! "…I have a _lot_ of more important things to do than wander around looking for toads, you know..." Her battle vest strapped over her usual getup, the jounin was clad in her usual blue shirt, but then instead of long blue pants, she wore a thin azul colored skirt with a matching set of light blue panties underneath, the tight fabric hugging her soft mound like a second skin.

Doing his best to not give away what his true intentions were too soon though, Jiraiya just kept walking ahead of her. If she happened to see the wide perverted grin spread across his face she would surely know he was up to no good. "Uhhh…just a little further in and we'll get to my cabin…okay, Kushina?..." The perverted man replied just a little unsteadily, he was just so excited, this…today…if everything went according to plan then the beautiful Kushina would be his for the whole night!

Staring at the back of his big hairy head though, the young ninja couldn't help feeling a little uneasy about all this, Jiraiya was a known pervert after all but even so he was a sage and as such aside from a lot of naked girls floating around inside his head, there was also a plethora of techniques she knew were unforgettable. "…Ugh, fine…but let's hurry up then. I don't have all day!"

Yelling ahead at him, she was pleased to see the man suddenly pick up the pace, his feet landing first one, then three, then five feet apart with every step, she knew they would be there before long now. Kushina may not have been right about just why they were going to such a secluded spot out in the middle of no-where, but she was right about one thing. She would never forget the experiences she now charged towards at full speed, keeping pace with him without effort.

"Ah…finally…it's about time we got here…" Kushina, her bangs falling over her eyes as she slowed to a halt at the front door to the beaten up looking cabin, the girl looking it over just as another pair of eyes did the same to the tight blue spandex on her fit belly. "…Now before you waste any more of my time let's get inside. I am _dying_ to see these techniques you've been bragging about!" Paying the pervy sage no mind at all as she slowly walked forward, the haughty female simply brushed past him, the contact of their arms setting his already burning lust for her alight in flames. Her hand taking the front door knob in her grasp, within seconds the girl was inside, and Jiraiya…

A series of hand signs appearing almost like a blur, there was a small puff of smoke before he too entered the small cabin, the door shutting behind him, he did promise to do a jutsu after all... "Now where did my sexy little babe go?..." Jiraiya quietly said to himself now that he was inside as well, the older man running his dark orbs around the house he could see that she was looking around, a flash of red hair flying through the air as she entered his bedroom, that perverted grin on his face only grew in strength… "…Heheh…and Tsunade says girls are hard to get…" He snickered as he followed her into the biggest room in the cabin, the place where everything he happened to need was, "…I haven't been home five minutes and already the hottest ninja in Konoha is already in my bedroom!"

"What was that, Jiraiya?!..." The sound of Kushina's always loud voice seemed to permeate every wall of the small cabin as she called out to him, the man wincing a little from being heard on accident. He couldn't risk her coming out of the bedroom where he had everything set up and storming off, so with all the speed he could manage, the sage rushed into the master bedroom…just in time for her to continue her yelling. "…You better not have been saying to yourself how hot I am…" the redhead crossed her arms over her chest aggressively as she stared him down, a certain amount of disgust in her eyes at the thought of him having the hots for her, "…I don't date old men…"

But with the bedroom door closing behind him, Jiraiya begged to differ, especially if he didn't even need to lock the door in any way to keep her with him. "Well sorry, Kushina, but I _do_ think you're hot…" the pervy sage made a point of letting his eyes wander over her fit frame as he spoke to her, the girl's cheeks already turning pink from his words, "…Actually from what I've seen of you I think that curvy little body of yours is steaming hot!"

That did it, Kushina's face instantly turning from a light pink to a soft red at what he'd just said, she gripped her chest even tighter than before, "What the hell was that, old sage!?..." She suddenly screamed at him, her eyes turning white from the rage flowing through her, "…You have _NO_ idea what my body looks like…" Her hair starting to flow around her head like a nest of angry snakes it seemed like the was about to attack, but that was when Jiraiya took several pieces of paper out of his pocket, "…And if the next thing out of your mouth is for me to change that I'm going to knock you upside the he—wha…what are these?..."

Stopping her tirade mere moments after it had started, Kushina's eyes returned to their normal color when she saw the pictures being held up to her face…even if her cheeks only grew darker. " _Those_ …" The devilishly smart sage grinned as he held up the photos he had taken the other day for the girl to look over, "…Are the pictures I took of you after you came out of the hot springs yesterday, Kushina…" Closing his eyes and then reopening them, Jiraiya smirked at the extremely embarrassed look on her face. Her teeth gritting hard together, her face was almost pure red save for the little white orbs for eyes she still had, everything that made her strong seemingly shrinking at the sight of her own nude body before her, "…And like I said…your body is _steaming_ hot…"

Her body not at all moving as she took in the things he was saying to her, the redhead suddenly snatched the photos out of his hand, her fingers moving at the speed of light, in seconds they were torn to shreds, but as soon as the fragments fell to the ground, another set appeared in the man's other hand, a third soon following in the first. "Heheheee…Don't worry about ruining them, my sexy babe…" Jiraiya just kept on grinning as he chuckled to himself perversely, "…My shadow clones and I have _many_ backups… to spare…"

The girl gritting her teeth in a mix between rage and humiliation that much more at his declaration, Kushina could barely believe she hadn't thrown up yet! "You…you…you pervert…you…" Stammering out the words they were so embarrassing to even admit to herself never mind him, Kushina slowly looked down at the pictures in his hands some showing her in a towel, others showing her completely naked, a full frontal shot, and then of course there were the zoom in pics of her breasts with nothing to cover them. "…You saw me…na…naked…and took…pictures!?..." The girl going straight back to clutching her vest to her chest, she was shaking in anger when he spoke again.

"I did, my little red haired goddess…" He smirked that much wider as he looked her in the eye at that moment, the puff of smoke from earlier coming back to his mind, "…And right now _dozens_ of my shadow clones are standing by to spread your nudie pics around all of Konoha unless you do as I say…" The perverted man slowly reaching out, he placed his right hand on her hip, his fingers feeling her softness even through her blue skirt. "…and I think you know _exactly_ what I want to do…"

His large hand holding onto her firm hip, Kushina just stared at him in complete and utter rage…that was until that evil hand of his slid lower, her smug grin dropping open as Jiraiya rubbed the eighteen year old's tight ass through her skirt! "HEY WATCH IT!..." The redhead yelled, the girl easily pulling his hand off and throwing it back at him, her hair flying up again in anger despite being in a ponytail, "…You keep your hands off of me!...I…I am not doing _ANYTHING_ with you! Besides you've already seen me n…naked…isn't that enough!?..."

But as the pervy sage slowly shook his head 'no' the girl realized he had her right where he wanted her. "Are you sure you don't want give an 'old man' a good time?..." Jiraiya smirked knowing he had her on the ropes. Waving the pictures of her nude form in front of her several times, making sure she could see everything…and he meant _everything_ all of her fellow villagers would see, "…We can start slow…how about you take off your top and show me how nice your tits look up close?..."

The girl just stood there, her red eyebrow twitching over her right eye the whole time, she couldn't believe this was happening, _'…I can't believe this…I…I have to_ _show_ _Jiraiya of all people my breasts…'_ Looking back at the man's pervy grin with an angry scowl that could probably scare the pants of anyone else in his position, she relented, _'…Damnit…just…damnit…'_ The beautiful girl closing her eyes, she let out a long sigh, and as the air left her pink lips she looked up at him once more, her face just as defiant as before even if she was going along with it, "…Fine…I'll let you look at my breasts…" She breathed, the humiliation in her voice evident even as she slowly took off her vest, her blue shirt next on the list.

"…But I want those pictures destroyed...got it?..." The redhead shooting a death glare at the grinning pervert before her, she didn't know what pissed her off more, the fact that he didn't care or that he was sitting back in a chair ready to watch her strip for him!? Slamming her eyes shut as she saw him make a motion to 'hurry it up', Kushina, the most beautiful redhead in Konoha gritted her teeth, the girl gripping the bottom of her blue shirt, she suddenly peeled it off and over her head before looking back over at him, his face one she would never forget.

Staring at her with a look of pure victory, Jiraiya curled his finger back towards him a couple times, motioning for the girl to get closer, "That was pretty hot, Kushina…" he chuckled again as he saw her glare at him, her shirt dropping to the ground now, leaving her upper body protected by just a little blue silk bra. "…But I've seen your jugs before and they weren't covered in blue…" The older man smirked seeing her somehow manage to get even angrier at him for what he said, he waited patiently for her to strip, after all, he had all the top cards.

' _This is humiliating…I have to flash my bare breasts to this damn pervert of all people!...'_ Not turning away from the sage, Kushina did just as he asked; the girl taking a few steps over to him, she was soon standing a mere foot away from his face, his breath hitting her exposed stomach with every baited pant. _'…But I have no choice…if I don't he'll show those pics to everyone…'_ Turning her gaze down to meet his, she blushed, her pale cheeks a dark, dark red as she slowly reached behind her back for the clasp to her bra, "…You better enjoy the view, pervert…" Kushina struggled to get the words out as she unhooked her bra, the elastic pulling away from itself as she shrugged the straps off of her shoulders, "…Because once I have those pics I'll make sure you never see a topless girl ever again!..."

But Jiraiya wasn't listening to her threats, how could he with what he had right in front of him? A look of disgust plastered across her face Kushina let her baby blue bra fall down to the ground in front of her, the fabric landing right on the sage's thighs, he easily swept it under the bed to keep as a trophy while he took it all in. "Wow…Kushina's bare melons…" A small trail of drool leaking from his lips as he said it, Jiraiya watched as the redhead's all natural breasts bounced out of her bra. The girl may not have been the top bursting wonder Tsunade was, but to say that her knockers were anything less than perfection was a sin.

Memorizing the sight for the rest of his life the white haired sage let his eyes wander over the teenager's silky smooth skin, the pale flesh of her chest flat until it curved up into what had to of been the _perkiest_ globes of bouncy, wonderful fat he had ever seen! "And I thought they looked great in the bathes…" he drooled happily as she crossed her arms underneath her bust, trying her best not to give in and cover up. Staring at them with not a care in the world, Jiraiya could see them all now up close and personal.

Both of Kushina's boobs were perfectly round, on the firmer side if he had to guess, for now, with a pair of reddish pink nipples that stuck straight up at him, the sheer amount of perk her boobs had enough to ensure that even when she was well past his age, they would only look like her fellow ninjas' breasts did now! But as the lucky man ogled her topless form, there was one question he needed an answer to, and he preferred that _she_ answer it. "You know…back when you showed me your boobs for the first time…" Jiraiya smirked seeing the anger in her eyes at that one, knowing full well that even though she did, she did _not_ intend to flash him her nude body the other day, "…I was just dying to ask you how big they are?...Wanna tell me?..."

It took a lot to swallow her pride, but in that moment, all she wanted to do was get this over with so she could leave. "I…I am a thirty two D cup…" Kushina almost spat the words out as she said them, as if showing him her body wasn't bad enough now she had to tell him about her measurements? _'I've never told a man my bra size before…'_ The sexy topless girl thought to herself, the increasingly pervy look on his face telling her that he'd heard for sure, _'…The first one to see me topless and first to know my size…great…what other firsts is he after?...'_

"How about your first lap dance?..." Her eyes suddenly expanding in shock, Kushina looked down at the man ogling her, the man who as it turned out knew a jutsu she could scarcely believe, "…That's right…I can see what you're thinking just by looking into your eyes…pretty sexy thoughts you're having in there…" Grinning even wider than before, the old sage reached out, his large hands easily taking a _much_ firmer hold on her ass than he did the first time, "…Now since we're on the same page…let's start moving these curvy thighs…"

She still couldn't believe it! As if stripping wasn't bad enough! _'Now he's taking my mind's virginity!?…'_ The topless girl asked herself, and as she saw him beginning to smirk, she knew, he heard her as well. "Fine…I'll speak out loud you disgusting jerk…" Kushina growled at the man holding her hips, his fingers dipping into her soft skin, "…But don't think I'm going to say I enjoy this out loud either…"

Beginning where he was holding her, Kushina started moving her body from side to side, her hips swinging back and forth to a beat Jiraiya was happy to hear in her head, the redhead's long rusty hair flowed around behind her back, the pace of her movement always keeping it swinging like a pendulum. _'…Fucking hate him…'_ knowing he could hear her, Kushina reached forward, her small hands easily grasping his shoulders, she was surprised to feel despite being a man he didn't feel half as hard as she expected. Sure she was soft by comparison, but he was warm and… _'…No…there he goes again…the first man I've_ _ever_ _touched romantically…he…how is it everything is with this dirty old man?...'_

The beat in her head increasing, Kushina couldn't hide the red on her cheeks as even her perky D cups started to wobble back and forth with her movements, the sight one Jiraiya couldn't resist commenting on. "Yeah, they must be D cups alright…" the old sage smirked up at her before going back to watching the gentle movement of her bare boobs, each round orb bouncing a little to the right before moving back to the left, her nipples looking a little bigger than they did when she first flashed him, "…Only busty girls can make them bounce like that…"

Jiraiya was really enjoying having the lovely Kushina give him her, as she said, _first_ lap dance, but the more he looked at her, the more the man wanted to steal away a much more… _intimate_ first time of hers… Dark orbs rising up past those wobbly jugs of hers, he saw what he wanted. "Heheh…why don't you move a little closer?..." The pervy sage chuckled as he pulled the half-naked girl forward, her feet tripping over his own as she was brought to him, "…I want to see what your lips look like—MHMMMPH!"

Beautiful gem like eyes springing wide open, Kushina only had enough time to let out a short gasp of shock as her firm breasts were pushed up against the older man's robed chest, both eyebrows shooting up in surprise, what happened next had to be the most disgusting thing she could imagine happening…yet. "MMHMMMMMM!" His hands held firmly onto her hips, Jiraiya pulled the stunning topless ninja against him, his lips slamming into hers with a slobbery _smack!_ His own darker pair mixing with her pink set, Jiraiya became the first and _only_ man to ever kiss Kushina.

' _Ahhh! No…ho…how could I let him…mhmmm…'_ Struggling to pull away from the pervert, she could _feel_ Jiraiya's lips sliding all over her own, the man's tongue trying to find a way into her mouth to sample her delicious flavor, but she wouldn't have it. _'No…he can't…I won't let him…he can't kiss me…he'_ _s_ _old enough to be my fath—'_ "AH!" All thoughts of keeping his tongue out of her mouth leaving her for just a moment, Kushina opened her lips to gasp when she felt a pair of rude hands suddenly groping her tight ass with everything they had. He wasn't just kissing her, he was rubbing her butt too!

With a firm redhead cheek in each palm, Jiraiya smirked as he plunged his old man tongue down her throat! Oh it was wonderful! With her lips open he was free to kiss her as much as he desired. Long tongue slipping around inside her mouth, it didn't take long for the sage to find her own pink muscle, and with it just as delicate as she was, in no time he was wrestling with it, pressing his slippery eel all over hers, washing her, licking her, the man making sure that there was _no_ way her tongue hadn't been ravished by his. _'Mhmmm…Kushina tastes so good!...'_ The older man grinned as he pressed his lips even harder against hers, feeling her boobs squishing against his chest even while he kneaded her taut ass, _'…I've never tasted a girl like her before…does…does she really taste of…_ _cherries?_ _...'_

Savoring the girl's taste for now and all time, Jiraiya now wondered what she was thinking of all this…looking into those shocked orbs glaring back at him with pure rage, he could hear her, _'EWWW! I…I can't…I'm making out with Jiraiya!...'_ Her gaze shaking she was so badly caught between humiliation and disgust, Kushina did her best to fight his tongue off, but only ensured he got to relish massaging her tongue all the more, _'…The pervert is my Dad's age…what kind of girl tongue kisses an old man for her first kiss?!...'_

Struggling to push him away, Kushina at long last did it, her red hair flowing back into the air as she got him to release her, she stood there, her pelvis pressing hard against his stomach as he looked up at her, a grin growing on his face as he then slowly…looked…down. "Damn…that was one hell of a first kiss, huh?..." The pervert chuckled as he continued molding her supple ass in his hands, holding her still while enjoying her goods at the same time, "…But I think you're right…that's enough kissing for now…so how about we play with _these_ instead?..."

The hot headed female staring down in anger, it took Kushina a moment to realize that because she was trying to push away from him, only to be stopped by his hands on her ass, her pelvis was touching him…while her back was arched backward so that her two round boobs were sitting right in front of his eyes, her perky tits giving a soft bounce every few seconds with her heavy breathing. "Wait…don't you even _think_ about touching my breasts, you disgusting perv!..." She warned him, staring him in the eye so he would see she thought business as well as said it, but unfortunately for her, Jiraiya, like any man, only looked _**ONE**_ place when there was a topless girl in his lap.

"Uh-ah!"

A soft gasp of surprise leaving her freshly kissed cherry lips, Kushina could feel that even though those evil hands were no longer holding her ass…that was only because Jiraiya was at long last sinking his fingers into her virgin breasts! "Oh, you know I've been thinking about it since you first took off your bra…" The sound of Jiraiya's rough, older voice grated against the teen's ears as he leaned into her, his lips so close to the skin of her neck she could just about feel him, "…But then again…" first one large tanned hand and then the other moving up to cup a pale globe in each hand, a sigh of unbound relief left the man's maw as he at long last got his paws on Kushina's natural boobs, the girl's chest something he had wanted to touch for so long now, "…If you could use this jutsu…you'd know that _every_ man you meet is _dying_ to grope them too…"

Another small grunt of indignation leaving her pinkened lips, Kushina scowled down at the rude older man, the man who, without her ever wanting it to happen this way, had become the very first person…man or woman to touch her girls. "Do…don't say things like…like that…" Despite her every effort to fight it, Jiraiya's words were already having _quite_ the effect on the girl, her cheeks tinting a dark shade of red at the thought that so many men…all those she worked with, trained with… _swam_ with…wanted to touch her body in such a perverted way…it…it… "…No…No one is thinking of feeling me up…baka!—EEE!"

But no matter what she said, Kushina's words of denial were no match for the sage currently having his way with two of the most fantastic breasts in all of Konoha. Watching them move in his palms, Jiraiya, the skilled, and quite experienced, expert in boobage that he was, knew full well that Kushina's pair were by no means the biggest ones around. _'Tsunade's bouncing boobies have no equal in terms of being pure, soft pillows…but…'_ Watching each finger, his every nail and knuckle as they moved across the younger girl's tits, the old man could only enjoy what he was seeing. _'…Kushina's have to be the most…beautiful…'_

Letting go for a moment and looking them over, Kushina's breasts could best be described as a set of semi circles sticking out of her chest. Her boobs did not hang down at all, they lacked both the mass sticking outward to be pulled down as well as possessed more than enough perk to keep them, and her particularly hard nipples, pointing straight outward with a slightly upward tilt. Kushina was the definition of a girl with perky globes, and even though Jiraiya was the kind of man who loved more than anything to have his especially large hands completely overflowing with a girl's most plush, and mashable flesh…getting to have fun with a pair of perky eighteen year old breasts…two round orbs which were in their prime…there was nothing like it.

Grasping a firm mold in each palm, the pervy sage too let out a deep sigh at this feeling, he was the first man to see Kushina, the red haired goddess topless, and now he was the first man to hold her boobs in his hands, but soon…there would be another first that would be all his. "Ummm…hey! Are you going to do something? Or are you going to let go of my tits and let me go home?..." The man's attention was brought to this world by the angry scowl from the girl he was just cupping, white hair moving up around his eyes as he looked up at her though, he knew that she was right…it was wrong to keep a girl waiting…especially after she was so kind as to put on a topless show all for him…

Not wasting so much as a second more of just touching the girl, Jiraiya suddenly clenched his hands, his fingers pulling inward until he was giving Kushina's firm D cups just the kind of attention they needed! "Uhhh-huuu! You…you perv!..." Gritting her teeth in renewed fury, in all rights Kushina had asked for it, but still…this…this old pervert was playing with her boobs…two parts of her femininity that were the first true signs of her becoming a woman…it…the indignity of it! "Ah!..." Fighting as hard as she could to keep the sighs of pleasure in, it was hard…he…he was just so good at it.

Taking one D cup in each hand, Jiraiya let his eyes sink beneath his hair, his thoughts free from hers as he got to work. It was fun working a pair like this, opening his palms wide he could move them around and around in circles, his hands squishing the flesh of her ample breasts up against her chest, it was like she was wearing a push up bra that kept moving around. Keeping his eyes solely on the redhead's rack, he could feel his cock beginning to press against the fabric of her panties…while at the same time a certain little virgin's budding nipples dug into his palms…

"You really have beautiful breasts, my sexy little babe…" Jiraiya smirked widely under his hair, his smirk all that was visible as he changed tactics, the man now closing his fingers around her boobs he could feel them filling his hands entirely, no part of them untouched by pure feminine boobflesh, but at the same time none escaping his hold. "…They may not be melons like some of the girls I've played with over the years…but…" Letting go of both of them for a moment, the older pervert quickly scooped up her round globes with his fingers, digits sinking into her skin from the bottom, he couldn't help his tongue falling out of his mouth as he started slowly bouncing them up and down…up…and down. Watching with ever increasing lust as no matter how much he bounced the redhead's boobs around, Kushina's breasts would only pull down so much before rebounding back into their original firm shapes. "…I have _never_ met a girl with tits as strong as yours are…I…I think I need to…"

One red eyebrow beginning to do more than tick over her rage filled scowl, Kushina could barely ask, "You need to do what?..." Before for the second time that day, she felt the rough, chapped lips of Jiraiya on her, but instead of defiling her pure mouth with his tongue he was wrapping them…and it around her virgin boobs. "Uuuahhh…" Unable to hold back the sigh through sheer surprise, Kushina went to lean back, but he caught the small of her back with one arm.

Holding her close with his left, Jiraiya kept his right hand on her left breast, his fingers molding and kneading the firm flesh of her boob even as he made out with the left. "Mhmmmmm….chiuop!..." Releasing her reddened nipple from that first kiss, Jiraiya smirked at her globe before looking up to grin at the girl he was holding so close, "...I think your nipples like being kissed as much as you do…" Watching the anger in her eyes, the man wasn't waiting around for a reply, he had waited far too long already to suck her boobs!

Diving back in, Jiraiya could feel her pushing back the further in he got, but to no avail, he just held her closer! The friction of his palm rubbing up and down her bare globe turning him on like never before, the older man once again pressed his lips against Kushina's left boob. Her skin was so soft…so smooth even when her nipple was hardening to fight him it was pointless. His lips locking around her tiny areola, the small, short pencil eraser at the center of her D cup was all his. "…They're so tasty…It's a good thing I got to sample them before some other man stole that from you…" Grinning all the more as her back went up at his words, Jiraiya slowly paced himself, the man holding his tongue back he gently rimmed it around the thin areola around her nipple, tracing her, making sure he licked every inch of her reddened flesh before his tongue, like a snake with its meal, wrapped around the defenseless bud and sucked on it as hard as he could!

"Jiraaaiyaaa!..." Kushina's scream was as much filled with anger as it was with pleasure, her eyes welling up with small beads of water, she felt so violated that he…this older man was messing with her…all the while black mailing her into letting him suck her breasts, it was so…so… "…You…you baka…I swear you'll pay for this…somehow…I'll get you back for suckling my breasts…" She said, her voice beginning to tremble with rage, but as she said that she unknowingly gave the white haired man an idea.

Jiraiya was in heaven, roughened lips wrapped firmly around the redhead's right breast now, he just could not get enough of Kushina's bouncy D cups! It was as if he were making out with her he was so into it… Drool streaming down his chin and into his robes, the older man licked up over her trembling pebble, flicking it with his tongue before catching it when it fell down with his lips for a deep, hard suck before swirling his pink muscle around and around her little pebble. Oh it was sooo good, pressing her nipple into the surrounding boobflesh, there was just enough for a man to be in heaven with! But as his left hand got to work keeping her lonely and now quite slippery suckled booby company, the redhead's words hit him…

"Oh…you do have a point, my topless ninja girl…" Jiraiya kept his eyes hidden as he slowly let go of her boob, the man's pupils expanding as he felt there was indeed something she _could_ do to pay him back for all his hard work. "…There _is_ a way you can repay the favor…can you feel it?..." He asked, giving Kushina's perky left boob one last, loving kiss on the nipple, he let it go, the man pressing himself even harder against her panty covered mound so that she knew for certain what he meant. "…Your nipples aren't the only hard things around here…"

Moving his body harder against her, he could tell she knew what he meant now, but even as her cheeks somehow got even darker she still didn't budge. "No…no fucking WAY! Am I going to touch your cock!..." She could not believe this! First her mouth, then her boobs, now she was supposed to play with him?! No! "…You're at least as old as my Dad…I've never even seen a man's cock before so why the hell would I want to have yours as my first?!..." Her arms crossing over her supple breasts, Jiraiya smirked at the way she flinched at feeling just how wet her globes were from his make out session. If nothing else came from today for the rest of her life Kushina would KNOW that Jiraiya conquered her boobies like any man would dream of doing.

"Oh you've never even _seen_ one before?...I'm not surprised…" His eyes on hers the entire time, Jiraiya slowly reached under the girl's short blue skirt with his right hand, one pointer finger pressing softly against her thinly covered sex, he gently…painfully slowly rubbed it down the center of her panties, feeling the moisture leaking through it coating his finger until it was dripping wet. "…Because only a true virgin would get _this_ wet at feeling a man's cock against her…"

The rage filled scowl on her face growing to near apocalyptic levels as he molested her, Kushina didn't know if she wanted to kill him or hide away in shame as he pulled that finger out and held it in front of her face. The sole digit to touch her…the first male to ever rub her most sacred place now oozing with her juices before her, she could barely keep herself together as the old man shoved it into his mouth. "…Mhmmmm…" He sighed at her taste, the girl tasting so much sweeter than those others he'd had over the years, "…And damn, does your virginity taste delicious, Kushina…"

Opening her mouth to yell, shout, scream at him to fuck off, the _wet_ virgin was suddenly cutoff as Jiraiya pushed her to her knees, he standing up just as quickly so that she was staring up at him in shock. "W…watch it, you baka…" Shaking a little in anger still over being touched, Kushina was looking the bastard who'd tasted her in the eye right when he undid his pants, a long, hard snake flopping out, the head pressed against the girl's pert lips for a mere second, but even that was enough to make her recoil in disgust. "Ugh!...Bueh…eugh…you…you disgusting old man…I…I can taste…"

Letting out a deep sigh of pleasure, Jiraiya was grinning from ear to ear from that little accident, but still, there was no skipping lewd acts…especially for his little slut in training. "Heheh…I'm glad to see you're so eager to suck my cock, my busty babe…" The older man grinned trying to hold in his laughter at the infuriated look on her face, both of them knowing from her thoughts that it was ENTIRELY her fault that she'd kissed his cock right on the tip, "…But why don't you try using your hand before your mouth…I want to enjoy a girl's first handjob…"

That scowl of hers somehow growing, Kushina was about to tell him to do it himself when she remembered the pictures, _'Fuck…he has me…but…but maybe if I get him off fast with just my hands…he'll be too tired to keep going and the deal will be off! He is old after all…'_ The female forgetting the older man's jutsu, she closed her eyes, a small sigh escaping her lips as she slowly, shakily, took Jiraiya's cock in her hand, "Fine…but you better enjoy this…because it will be _all_ you're going to get!..."

Running first her right hand along the older man's length, she was surprised by how hard it felt in her grasp, not to mention hot. Her fingers luckily were just as soft as the rest of her body so moving them along his shaft was no problem, but still she could not believe how big he was! _'He…he is_ _ENORMOUS_ _…'_ Kushina thought to herself as she had to bring up her left hand to get to work on him. Starting from the tip and working her way down, she had to look away as she felt some more of the warm clear liquid at the tip of his cock seep out onto her hands, she could still taste her first kiss with his beast on her lips and feeling that reminded her of...it.

But as much as his precum annoyed her it did make things much easier for the inexperienced girl. Just from looking she estimated that Jiraiya was a good eleven inches when he was fully erect like this, and probably seven or so when he wasn't perving…so never. Gripping his cock as hard as she could, Kushina used the ever flowing fountain of pre cum flowing from his pinkish purple mushroom cap to lube up the rest of him, sliding her hands up and down over his tanned, tight flesh.

"Ahhhhh…yes…more…just like that Kushina…" The pervy sage moaned out at her touch, he couldn't believe it! Kushina…the most beautiful redhead around was giving him of all people a hand job. He could feel her body so close to him, topless from before as she serviced him, "…Your hands are so soft…I can feel them jerking off my cock…ugh…" Smirking all the wider as she shot him another death glare, she was good that was for sure, but just…that accidental kiss she'd given him, it was like fate, and as was the case with fate…it had to happen. "…But…but…ugh…I know how much you want to pay me back for kissing your knockers so…"

The man reaching down with both hands, he firmly, but gently grasped the back of the girl's red head before pulling her against his cock, Kushina's eyes instantly growing to the size of saucers as she felt her lips wrapping around that bulbous purple cock head, the tip even breaching her lips and scrapping against the flats of her teeth and making Jiraiya let out a loud moan of pleasure! "Uuuhhhh…yeah…and who said only blondes knew how to give head…" he grinned, leaning his head back as he pulled her even more against him, she tried to fight it, but this was happening.

Shaking her head from side to side, Kushina waved her red pony tail around, but all she managed to do was slowly twist and turn her mouth around his cock, gently sucking more and more of his manhood into her mouth until she had a full four inches inside. _'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my GOD!...'_ Screaming those words out in her head, there was nothing left, but to accept it, she, Kushina was sucking this older man off! Sure his cock was huge…and long…and felt…ugh…she couldn't stand it! Still though, it was the same as before…whether in her hands or her mouth he would cum once and it was over.

Taking that knowledge in, Kushina took in a deep breath, her action unknowingly causing the lucky man in her to moan as she took him in. Keeping her eyes shut so she could concentrate on the action, the redhead tried to think about what the other girls she knew said about sucking a man off. _'Okay…so just…like…kissing…lick him a lot and then…like a lollipop…'_ Hollowing out her cheeks, Kushina sucked as hard as she could before blowing hot air all around the older man's huge member, her warm saliva mixing with it and massaging him thoroughly.

"Ah…Kushina's a natural…who would have known?..." Jiraiya let out another moan as he felt her press her tongue on him. She was amazing! _'To think that she is this good at blowjobs and only a virgin…imagine what she will be like in a few years of practice…_ _daily_ _practice…'_ he thought with a grin. Letting her do her womanly job though he was not disappointed. Just as her friends had told her, Kushina swept some hair out of her eyes, keeping them shut so they didn't have to see his beast as she spun her tongue around the tip, slipping and sliding it around, every move was another strike against her purity, the increasing flow of that precum flowing into her mouth evidence of that.

Delicate female tongue and smooth male cock colliding, the teen did her best to kiss his hard snake, wrapping her tongue around the underside of his cock, she roughly flicked it up several times before sucking again. _'Come on…just cum already…just…'_ The girl giving him another deep kiss, she could feel the man's cock beginning to enlarge in her mouth, he was there! But just as he was about to cum, he suddenly thrust into her! Shoving five, six, seven inches down her throat, it was all the young virgin could do to hold it all back as suddenly Jiraiya came in her mouth!

"UUUUAAHHHHHH!..." Hot spunk spewing down her throat, Kushina pulled him out as fast as she could, but just as she did several more spurts of cum flew out onto her face, the white substance getting caught in strings in her bright red hair as others stained her face, while even more landed on her already sullied D cups. If there was ever such a thing as claiming a girl…Jiraiya had just done it to Kushina. "Ahhh…wow you really are good at that, my sexy babe…" He smirked down at her, his eyes enjoying the view of a maiden covered in his dirty spunk, her skin itself defiled by him, "…but now all I can think about is fucking those juicy D cups of yours just like I did your mouth!..."

Her face expanding in complete shock, Kushina had been wrong…so wrong about the old man's stamina, but at the same time…how?... "But…but you just came…how…how can you want to do more?..." She stammered, her face, still dripping in his cum gasped as his cock, flaccid from fucking her mouth came back to full strength, "…and…no…no I don't have enough cleavage for that…go…go get someone like Hinako for that!..." Staring him in the eye, she could tell this was happening anyway, but still…still… "But wait…" She moaned more weakly than before as he pulled her up to him, the older man placing her hands on her own slippery cum and spit soaked boobs to perform her service, "…You…my boobs don't deserve to be fucked…"

Smirking wider than ever at seeing how submissive she was being at the thought of her breasts being used as his own personal fuck toys rather than the proud symbols of femininity that they were, he knew it wouldn't last…not when he came for her pussy. "Oh yeah they do…" Jiraiya smirked as he felt the girl squish her amble bosom around his manhood, they didn't surround or even just about engulf him like Tsunade's huge melons did, but Kushina had big boobs and they were just enough to get the job done! "Wuuuuh…ahhh…" Sighing when boobs met cock, Jiraiya thrust his meat out that much more to give her plenty to work with, and work she did.

Biting her lip, her plan had fallen apart, she could still taste his cum in her mouth, so much had gone down her throat, but there was still so much taste…it was thick, hot, and so salty… _'Damnit…How can he keep this up?...'_ She asked herself as she used the cum from his first orgasm to jerk his cock off with her bare boobs. His every rough edge and vein being covered with her soft flesh, despite having firm boobs they were amazing! Their texture being so round and smooth, Kushina could tell that as he fucked her boobs he was getting to completion so much faster than before, _'…At least he seems to_ _love_ _my breasts though…maybe they will be my savior here…'_

Putting all of her faith in the gifts her mother gave her, Kushina's cheeks burned with the humiliation of servicing an older man as she rubbed her bouncy boobies up and down Jiraiya's huge cock, her round spheres colliding around the tip, she gave it several tugs before sliding back down to the base, his heavy balls assaulting the undersides of her boobs, she pulled them back up, sandwiching the underside so that the most sensitive part of his manhood was constantly being smothered by her soft breasts.

"Ughhhh…yes…yes…YES…AHHHHH!" His eyes at long last opening, Kushina's did as well as suddenly, everything contracting at once, Jiraiya came again, his cum shooting up into the air, in mere moments whatever parts of the redhead's globes hadn't been claimed by his spunk were now. "…Fuck…I told you, you have spectacular boobs, Kushina…" Feeling the last of his breath leaving him along with his seed, this little girl…this eighteen year old beauty…she was just too much for him to resist! "…And I bet that tight…wet pussy of yours is just as amazing…"

Suddenly feeling her body being flipped through the air, in mere seconds, the redhead had gone from kneeling before Jiraiya's long cock to lying flat on her back, a pair of large hands already beginning to grip the waistband of her skirt. "Hey!..." She yelled up at him just as quickly as he seemed to have moved, her eyes staring daggers up at him through a veil of red hair, the fact of what he wanted next more than she could bear, "…Get the fuck off! No…I'm not letting you stick that in there!..." There was no way he could do this…her virginity…her pussy…her most virgin of sacred places…there was no way in hell she was going to allow him to see her… But as something small and blue caught her eye, in an instant the girl felt more vulnerable than she ever had in her entire life… "…Wait…is…are those my?..."

Hanging from the older man's fingers next to his head were them…Kushina's light blue panties… Somehow in the time it took her to complain, Jiraiya had reached under her skirt, his thick fingers running stealthily over her skin, and gripping them as tightly as he could, slipped her underwear off of her pure maiden mound. Crossing her thighs under her short skirt, she knew it wasn't enough on its own to conceal her, and from the look on his face he'd already had a good look up her skirt… "Heheh…I think I LIKE the school girl look on you, Kushina…" Jiraiya drooled out her name as he gently took hold of a powder white thigh in each hand before suddenly pulling them apart, the teen letting out a loud gasp of embarrassment as her skirt flew up from the wind, exposing her clean shaven sex to his hungry gaze, "…It really goes well with your… _lewd_ choice of underwear…"

Feeling her footwear leaving her, this was it…she was naked except for a tiny skirt in front of Jiraiya! _'No…this can't be happening…not with him…he…he's such a dirty old pervert…I can't have HIM be the first man to have sex with me!...'_ Her eyes the size of dinner plates, Kushina's face burned the same color as her hair as she stared up at the man, her teeth gritting in fury that did so well to hide her inner disgust at the knowledge he knew her naked body inside and out. And as she looked him in the eye, the girl knew that he saw every thought she had.

"Awww…don't worry, my sexy babe…" Pulling her thighs up and out of the way, Jiraiya could feel his smirk about to break off his face he was so happy! It was finally happening, he was about to fuck Kushina! "…I may be the most well-endowed man in all of Konoha…but I promise you'll love every…single...inch of me…" Watching her as she stared, her face a huge scowl while her eyes brimmed with disgust, the older man slowly pressed the bulbous head of his cock between her tight pink pussy lips, a moment of resistance hitting them both, the two let out a collective gasp of shock as Jiraiya broke her maiden barrier, a small trickle of blood leaking down his length as he became the first man to enter her.

Her eyes expanding to their maximum before slamming shut again, Kushina screamed, the humiliation of an older man being her first time…the pain of her virginity being taken…it was all so bad…but then the pleasure hit! "Ahhhhhhhh—UHHHHH!..." Feeling the pain pass just as quickly as it entered her, the sensation of Jiraiya's cock sliding into her pussy was…amazing. "Ugh…you…you…baka…" the girl gasped out as he leaned over her, his long cock dipping into her body, he was going six inches into her, as far as he could go without damaging the vixen, but still it was heaven.

"…What?...Is feeling an older man's cock inside you too much, busty Kushina?..." Jiraiya asked as he slowly picked up the pace, the blood of her first time mixing with the juices she had tasted earlier around his cock, despite how tight she was he was starting to increase his speed. "…You're so damn tight…As if I didn't know before you're certainly a virgin…" Her eyes moving down from where they had been glaring at him, they moved first to her left boob and then her right, a large hand groping each of them just as he pulled almost completely out of her, the action causing her to gasp and slam her eyes shut in pleasure, "…Good thing you have these stress balls for me to relieve the tension…"

Those big beautiful eyes of hers reopening once more, he loved this. She was so spunky, so mad that he was getting to do all this, but there was nothing she could do! She was reluctant, but as he watched the eyes that wanted to kill him, he knew she was enjoying it. Pumping his long cock into her faster and faster, Jiraiya squeezed the girl's round D cup fun bags again and again as he slammed his hard rod into her. His thick, vein covered manhood stretching her out at every turn, her virgin pussy was gripping him just as tightly, wrapping around his every edge as he grated against her body, fucking her purity away with each, cum dripping thrust.

"Ugh…fuck…yes…so good…" Moaning again and again, the old perv was living the dream, fucking a beautiful eighteen year old maiden until she came. Letting go of her boobies, Jiraiya smirked as he went even faster, his hands holding her thighs up on either side of him, he looked first to her pussy, the lips all red as he fucked her harder and harder, juices streaming down over her ass. Moving his gaze north the man was proud to see those two round jello molds with their cherry tips bouncing up and down with his every thrust.

Every time he pounded his long cock into the girl, her D cups would bounce around, their perk and firmness no match for his cock, but best of all, the thing that hit him hardest was her face. _'…She is_ _SO_ _mad…'_ Jiraiya smirked back down at her, the girl's mouth parted to let out her heavy pants, she may have been in pleasure, but still she knew it just as well as he did…Jiraiya had _**FUCKED**_ her. Pulling out completely just as the feeling hit him, Jiraiya pulled out all the way before smashing his head back into her, his cock burrowing into her pussy, he came, load after load of hot cum pouring into her formerly virgin hole.

But Jiraiya was not done with her just yet! He had seen her juices leaking down over her ass, and that gave him an idea, but he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer on the next one. His cock was so sensitive from cumming and she would be twice as tight as she was in this hole. The appalled look on Kushina's face not even getting a chance to squeal in disgust at the sensation of his cum leaking inside of her, the girl was suddenly feeling her face pressed down into the man's pillows as her tight little ass stuck up in the air.

"Ah…ah…fuck…you…you dirty old man…I can't believe you fucked me…" The naked redhead sighed, her breaths coming in pants, it was all she could do not to scream as she felt the wind on her bare ass, her skirt flying down to land on the floor with her other clothes. But it wasn't until she felt a familiar smooth object rubbing against her asshole that she knew what was about to happen. "…Ji…JIRAIYA I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT-!"

All breath leaving her in an instant, the teenager gripped the sheets as hard as she could as the older man slowly pressed three inches of his cock into her ass. She was tight….fuck she was tight…if he had thought her pussy was tight this…this was TEN times worse! "UGHHHH…fuck…I always knew you were a tightass, Kushina, but damnit…" Jiraiya grinned, his cock about cumming from entering her.

Doing his best to keep with it though, the sage closed his eyes just as she did, the man reaching down, he took hold of his favorite D cup squeeze toys as he slowly pulled out…and using all her natural lube from her pussy, slid right back into the girl. _'My mouth…my hands…my breasts…my pussy…and now my ass…how…no…I am NOT a virgin anymore…'_ Kushina thought to herself as she did everything she could to stay awake, his manhood was so big…it was huge, every time he thrust into her she felt like she was going to explode! But Jiraiya was as tired now as she had prayed for in the beginning! She could feel his cock beginning to twitch inside her ass, the same way it had in her mouth and in her pussy, speaking of which, she gritted her teeth in disgust, the feeling of his cum sliding out of her open pussy still making her sick, she was NEVER going to take enough showers to get rid of that!

The thick cock of an old pervert thrusting against the tight walls of her butt, all she could do was keep squeezing, squeezing and maybe…once he was done with her virginity he would… Her face turning so red it was almost blue, Jiraiya came…but so did she. The old sage's cock drilling deep into her untouched ass, he hit a spot she _wished_ she didn't have. Pressing himself as deep into her as he could, Jiraiya emptied the last of his balls into the redhead! "UUUAHHHHH!" Both letting out the last of their air, they collapsed, Jiraiya staying inside his dirty…cum soaked girl even as he pulled her against him, his hands eagerly groping her bare boobs for another round of rude massaging as they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

Hours passed, but as the sun rose again over the small wooden cabin in the middle of the woods, Jiraiya was awake, the older man smirking as wide as can be as he looked down at the girl cuddled up against him. In her sleep she had moved closer to him, snuggling against his warm, hard chest. "Heh…you really are one hell of a girl, Kushina…" Jiraiya grinned as he pulled her close, his right hand eagerly cupping a perky boob in his palm, the fact that he _still_ had so many copies of his blackmail coming back to him.

"…And as long as I keep my pictures we can have fun like this _every_ single day…" The old pervert of Konoha feeling a goofy grin spread across his face as he looked up at the wall overlooking his bed, he was so happy to have been able to put it up while she slept. Kushina's baby blue D cup bra hanging up like a trophy it was between a huge red one labeled, 'Mei' and an even more massive green one with a plaque reading, 'Tsunade'. He may have fucked girls with _way_ bigger melons than Kushina, but the redhead certainly had the best pussy he'd ever slid his cock into.

Turning his gaze back down to the nude teen by his side, Jiraiya smirked, his right hand snaking back down between the girl's thighs, the sensation of his palm cupping her bare sex making her eyes suddenly widen in surprise, they both knew that the previous day was only round one. "I'm the first man to see Kushina naked…the first man to kiss her…to play with her amazing boobs…" grinning as wide as the first day he caught Tsunade naked in the shower, he recalled the moment he had fucked Kushina's virginity away, "…and claim her pussy and ass as mine…" Smirking as she turned over to scowl at him just as she did when he fucked her, he had only one question for her, "…So any other virginities you don't want, my red haired goddess?..."

 **A/N:** **Okay! So there it is, my first brand new Naruto fanfic in what seems like forever and of course my second overall commission. The commissioner who will remain anonymous really was overjoyed with how this came out and frankly so am I. It was different writing for this series since it is not one I at all like aside from a view of the girl characters for the obvious bouncy reasons so I was expecting to do a poorer job in terms of characterization. Thankfully though it all turned out far better than I would ever have imagined! If you have any ideas for other Naruto themed fics, let me know in a review!**

 **For those of you who are wondering I do enjoy writing for Naruto since as far as characters go it seems to be alright, the main plot I just find dull; with that being said though I can still write most of the character with a fair degree of accuracy. At the same time though I excel much more at writing characters of shows I actually do watch as most people do. I'm best at Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball Z although I still need to watch Super so keep that in mind, hard to know who you haven't seen XD. Aside from those two, To Love-Ru, Evangelion, Bleach, Inuyasha, Ranma, and Futurama are all ones I am very good at writing. For those of you wondering about a commission I go by every 5,000 words, but can also do short 2-3k fics for small themes. I love including humor in my work so that can usually be expected unless forbidden. My profile shows if I have slots open so check there before messaging!**

 **And of course if you enjoyed this fanfic or want to see others, let me know your thoughts in a nice** ** _REVIEW!_**


End file.
